I love you more than anything 2
by EmoViolet18
Summary: The demon that controlled Hiei is back for a vengence. Can Kurama or Hiei beat her?


A week had passed since that demon, whose name is carie, had made Hiei injure Kurama. Kurama had forgoten about it but Hiei didn't. He, on the otherhand, was still guilty. He has a hard time even talking to Kurama because all he does is look at the wound he gave him.  
"Hiei? Is something wrong?" Kurama had asked a few minutes later.  
"D..D..Does your injury still bother you?" asked Hiei in a sad tone.  
"Hiei. Is that what you're worried about? I already told you I'm fine." Kurama said while looking at his wound.  
Hiei was looking towards the ground sadly. A single tear slid down his face. Kurama bent down and captured Hiei's lips with his own. Hiei deepened the kiss. They both fell to the floor kissing each other passionately. They were too busy exploring each other, that they didn't know that they were not the only ones in the house. Carie, the one that had escaped, is back with a vengance toward both Kurama and Hiei. She was in Kurama's room trying not to make a single sound. Kurama, who has great hearing, thought he heard something from his room. Kurama and Hiei hurried up the stairs into Kurama's room. There, in the middle of his room, was Carie smiling evily at them. With really fast moves, she hit Hiei in the back of the head to make him pass out and she hit and captured Kurama.  
A few hours have passed when Hiei finally woke up. He looked around the room and couldn't see or feel Kurama's energy. 'I can't believe I let this happen again!' Hiei yelled in his head. Hiei hurriedly left Kurama's house in seach for him. It wasn't hard to fund Carie because she brought Kurama to the same beat down house as last time. Hiei ran as fast as he could to the same room as a week ago. When he got into the room, he was horrified. He was too late. The good thing is that Carie was dead. Kurama had found some matches and burned her to death. The bad thing was Kurama was bleeding very badly. Kurama had put up a very hard fight but he won. Hiei went slowly over to Kurama's body. 'Kurama is going to die if I don't do something quick!' Hiei yelled fearfully in his head. "The hospital!" yelled Hiei and he was off.  
It took Hiei only about 5 minutes to get there. Once again, Kurama was put into the emergency room. Hiei, this time, decided not to call the others. "Hello. I'm Dr.Smith. Are you that boy's friend?" The doctor asked.  
Hiei nodded. Dr.Smith talked to Hiei for a little while. Finally, after 15 minutes, he was aloud to go and see Kurama. Hiei went into Kurama's room slowly. Once he was in the room, he just looked sadly at Kurama.  
"H..Hiei? Why do you look so sad?" asked a worried Kurama.  
" I can't believe I let that bitch capture you again!" Hiei yelled while starting to cry. "Hiei, come here." Kurama ordered.  
Hiei did what he was told. When he was right next to Kurama, he decided to speak.  
"Kurama, I can call Yukina. She can heal you." Hiei said.  
All Kurama did was nod.  
Hiei ran to find a phone. When he finally found one, he called Yukina. He told her everything.  
After a few minutes, Yukina was at Kurama's side. She concentrated all of her energy to heal Kurama. Hiei was watching as Kurama's wounds heal.  
"I'm all done." Yukina said happily.  
"Thank you, Yukina." Kurama and Hiei said together.  
After Yukina left, the doctor came in to see that Kurama was healed. He told them that Kurama could leave right now. Quickly, Kurama got out of the bed and they both left the hospital. On there way to Kurama's house, Hiei took Kurama's hand and made him stop walking.  
"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked worried.  
Before he could see what was going on, Hiei jumped on him. "I love you more than anything, Kurama." Hiei said as he blushed.  
"I love you more than anything too, Hiei." Kurama said as he kissed Hiei. Hiei quickly got up and took Kurama's hand. He ran as fast as he could to get to Kurama's house. Finally there, Hiei took Kurama to his room and pushed him on his bed. They both won't be getting any sleep to night as their clothes were thrown onto the floor.

The End! 


End file.
